1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to interference suppression in cellular networks.
2. Background Art
Wireless networks, such as cellular networks for example, are experiencing a significant increase in traffic demand. This makes interference management significantly important for adequate user experience.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.